La Fille du Feu, un remake!
by Mari-Cat
Summary: Je refais ma fic, en beaucoup plus mieux! Ce sont les mésaventures d'une jeune fille ordinaire, racontés par elle-même. Se retrouve-t-elle vraiment mêlé à son histoire favorite ou est-ce seulement un rêve? En fait, ce serait plutôt un cauchemar..


_Bon, bon, bon! Je suis de retour avec ma fic « Fille du feu », mais en version très très améliorée! Le fait est que je viens de me rendre compte qu'écrire me manquait vraiment. J'ai toujours autant pas de temps pour le faire, c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire un remake de FDF : il y a déjà une bonne base (qui demande néanmoins beaucoup de réparation… la première version me fait honte!), et en plus c'était vraiment une fic que j'aimais! Au fais, ne la cherchez pas pour vérifier si j'ai raison en disant que c'est une honte, je l'ai effacé de la surface de la planète! Mouahaha!_

_Et aussi, ça change complètement de style d'écriture.. je vois ça comme une genre d'autobiographie._

_Si vous êtes curieux, sachez que ce chapitre est passé de 3 pages word au début à 5 et demi maintenant. Mais bon, j'en profite pour vous avertir que je ne ferai jamais de très très longs chapitre; je préfère en faire plusieurs moins long qu'un seul._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 1: Une vie Monotone..?**

Je m'étais toujours considérée comme une fille ordinaire. Je ne faisais pas partie des gens populaires de mon école, mais j'avais tout de même un petit cercle d'amis fidèles. Je n'étais pas non plus une grande beauté. Mais je n'étais pas laide; j'étais plutôt du genre à passer inaperçue avec mes cheveux châtains qui m'allaient aux épaules, mes yeux gris et ma petite taille. Ma vie consistait en une routine simple : dormir, manger, aller en cours, voir mes amis, lire et écouter des films… Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Harry Potter, Narnia, Pirates des Caraïbes; chacun de ces mondes m'intéressais et m'attirais. J'étais une fan, mais je n'allais pas jusqu'à, par exemple, apprendre l'elfique. Par contre, je dois avouer qu'il m'arrivait parfois de m'imaginer vivre les aventures de ces récits en compagnie des beaux héros. Ces livres et ces films m'aidaient à m'évader de temps en temps, quand ma monotone vie m'agaçait ou que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Bref, comme je l'ai dit, j'étais une fille ordinaire avec une vie ordinaire. Pourquoi je prends la peine d'écrire tout ça alors? Parce qu'il s'est passé une chose qui a tout changé.

C'était une journée comme les autres : je m'étais levée le matin, j'avais mangé, j'étais allée en cours, j'avais vu mes amis et j'étais allé lire avant de dormir. Lorsque j'avais finalement relevé les yeux de mon livre (dont l'état témoignait du nombre de relecture), mon cadran indiquais une heure bien au-delà de mon heure de couché habituelle; je n'avais pu me résigner à arrêter ma lecture si près du fatidique moment où l'anneau serait finalement détruit après la chute de Gollum. J'ai toutefois gardé les derniers chapitres pour le lendemain et je me suis couchée.

J'ai fais un rêve… Non. Aujourd'hui, j'ai la certitude que ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui peuvent affirmer avoir déjà ressentit la chaleur, le froid, l'humidité et la douleur dans un rêve… J'ai décidé de le mettre par écrit, peut-être ainsi serai-je mieux comprise.

Tout a commencé tout doucement, avec une sensation de fraicheur. Puis, il s'est mit à faire de plus en plus froid. Et soudainement, je me suis retrouvée trempée d'une eau glacée. Le temps que je réalise que j'étais dans le fond de ce qui me semblait être un lac, l'air commençait déjà à me manquer. Je dû user de toute mes force pour lutter contre le poids de mes vêtements et remonter à la surface. J'émergeai finalement, à bout de force et de souffle. Vraisemblablement, je me trouvais dans une rivière plutôt qu'un lac, puisqu'en plus de la force qui m'attirait vers le fond, il y en avait une autre qui m'entraînait plus loin de la rive. Je me débâtis pour essayer de me sortir de là, mais mes forces commençaient à s'affaiblir.

Et puis, j'eus l'idée de me laisser couler au fond. Logiquement, cela mettrait fin à cet horrible rêve, non? À peine avais-je commencé à couler qu'un « plouf » retentit un peu plus loin. Peu importe, me dis-je, plus tôt je me réveillerais, mieux ce serait. Je me retrouvai donc à nouveau sous l'eau, attendant le moment où je retrouverais le confort de mon lit. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet que je recherchais; j'étais de plus en plus étourdie, mes poumons brûlaient et ma vision se brouillait. Mais j'étais trop épuisée, même pour songer à remonter en surface.

Et soudainement, quelque chose entra en collision avec moi et une force me ramena vers la surface. J'eus à peine le temps de discerner une voix dont le langage me semblait étrangement familier bien qu'incompréhensible avant de perdre conscience.

À mon réveil, je n'ouvris pas les yeux immédiatement et pris le temps de mettre en ordre mes souvenirs afin de comprendre le sens de cet étrange rêve. Un drôle d'odeur flottait dans ma chambre. Cela me surprit, puisque je n'avais pas laissé ma fenêtre ouverte. J'ouvris donc mes yeux une fraction de seconde. Cela me suffit pour voir que la voûte de marbre noir au dessus de ma tête n'était pas le plafond de ma chambre et m'était totalement inconnue. J'étais encore entrain de délibérer mentalement à savoir si je devais à nouveau ouvrir mes yeux afin de vérifier si je n'avais pas halluciné lorsqu'un chuchotement à ma droite attira mon attention.

Je reconnus le même langage que j'avais perçu plus tôt et encore une fois, j'eus l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu. Ce fut finalement ma curiosité qui me poussa à passer par-dessus l'inquiétude qui grandissait en moi et à ouvrir les yeux une fois pour toute. Je restai immobile, attendant une réaction de quiconque présent dans la pièce. Celle-ci ne se fit pas tarder. Un bruissement de tissus suivit quelque pas et un homme se pencha par-dessus moi. Il avait les joues creuses, la peau mate et son visage était recouvert de cicatrices. Mais ce fut ses yeux sombres qui me marquèrent le plus : ils semblaient éteints. Un frisson me parcouru lorsque je songeai que si les morts-vivants devaient exister, ils auraient des yeux comme cela.

Je voulus lui demander qui il était, ce qui c'était passé et où je me trouvais, mais j'étais trop terrifiée pour qu'un quelconque son ne sorte de ma bouche. Nous nous fixèrent donc un moment avant que l'homme ne se relève en hochant de la tête.

« Je L'ai fait quérir. Il voulait vous voir dès votre réveil. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix grave et impassible… En fait, il m'est difficile de décrire ce que dégageais cet homme : un mélange d'épuisement, de tristesse, de douleur et de soumission. Et tout cela se reflétait dans ses yeux, sa voix et sa posture.

« Pa.. pardon? » m'entendis-je demander d'une petite voix.

Je me redressai sur mes coudes et pris quelques secondes pour observer l'endroit où je me trouvais avant de reporter mon attention sur l'homme. C'était une petite pièce rectangulaire, dont le seul mobilier était le lit sur lequel je me trouvais.

« Notre seigneur a demandé à vous voir le plus rapidement possible. »

Je songeai que je n'en avais toujours pas fini avec le rêve, mais déjà je commençais à douter du fait que tout cela sortait vraiment de mon imagination. J'essayais seulement de m'en convaincre. Je m'assis donc dans le lit et détaillai l'accoutrement de mon interlocuteur (qui en fait n'était pas très loquace). Il portait une chemise beige délavée, attachée par des cordons de cuir ainsi que des pantalons bruns, très usés au niveau des genoux. Le tout semblait humide.

« C'est vous qui m'avez sorti de la rivière? »

« Oui. Et il était insensé de votre part de vous laisser couler… Cela ne nous a pas facilité la tâche. »

La réponse était plus révélatrice que la précédente, mais tout cela me paraissait toujours aussi insensé. Je tentai donc d'obtenir le plus d'informations possible avant l'arrivé du fameux « seigneur ».

« Où suis-je? »

« Je ne puis vous le dire » qu'il me répondit, toujours sans ciller.

« Qui êtes-vous? »

« Je n'ai plus de nom »

« Et avant de ne plus en avoir, quel était votre nom? » je demandai, de plus en plus curieuse.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de me répondre puisqu'un autre homme entra dans la pièce. Selon ses vêtements et la réaction de l'homme sans nom, je devinai qu'il ne s'agissait pas du « seigneur » attendu. Ils échangèrent quelques mots dans la langue étrange et l'autre homme partit, sans même me jeter un regard.

« Le seigneur ne peut se déplacer pour le moment. Il demande à ce que vous l'attentiez dans la salle voisine. » me dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

Et il sortit de la pièce, m'invitant à le suivre. Ce que je fis, tout en lui répétant ma précédente question. Il ne répondit pas et fit quelque pas dans le long couloir avant de se retourner vers moi.

« Je me nommais Firendur… »

Malgré la noirceur relative (l'unique éclairage semblait venir des torches accrochées aux murs), je pu distinguer une certaine lueur dans ses yeux au moment où il avait parlé; comme s'ils avaient repris vie pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis, il ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait devant lui, l'ouvrit et me fit signe d'y entrer.

« Voilà. Assoyez-vous et attendez »

Toute lueur avait disparu et il semblait plus morne que jamais. Je devinai que je devais lui obéir et j'entrai donc dans la nouvelle salle. Il referma la porte derrière moi sans dire un mot ou au revoir et j'entendis un cliquetis, signe que j'étais sous clefs.

La pièce était de la même taille que la précédente et y trônaient deux grandes chaises de bois, face à face, avec une table basse entre les deux. Elles étaient toutes deux décorées de gravures étranges et je m'approchai pour les voir plus en détail. Il y avait des formes géométriques s'enchâssant les unes sur les autres et aussi des marques plus profondes qui devaient représenter une écriture complexe.

À ce point là, j'étais beaucoup trop absorbé par tout ce qui m'entourait et mes questionnement pour délibérer mentalement à savoir si tout ce qui m'arrivait était réel où non.

« C'est du beau travail, n'est-ce pas? »

Je sursautai, et sortis de ma contemplation d'une des deux chaises pour me retourner vers le nouvel arrivant, que je n'avais pas du tout entendu arriver. Il portait une grande cape noire dont l'encolure était de fourrure grise. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un gris très sombre.

« Je t'en pris, assied toi. »

Cela ressemblait beaucoup plus à un ordre qu'à une simple formule de politesse. Je m'installai donc sur la chaise la plus près pendant que lui-même faisait de même sur celle d'en face.

« Je dois avouer que je t'imaginais plus… ténébreuse. » me dit-il après m'avoir examiné pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je? »

Cet homme ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Il dégageait une telle fermeté que je m'expliquai l'état de Firendur par le simple fait de l'avoir côtoyé trop longtemps.

« Tu es à Angband. »

Angband? Ce mot me disait quelque chose.

« Je ne connais aucun endroit qui se nomme ainsi! Je veux la vérité! Et si vous voulez mon avis, c'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais gout. » Je commençais à avoir de moins en moins de patience à mesure que la panique montait en moi.

« Laisse-moi d'abord t'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici. Depuis des années je rassemble des orcs, des hommes damnés et de nombreuses autres créatures maléfiques. Ils sont plus fort que tout, mais ils ne passent pas vraiment inaperçu. Je ne peux pas les envoyer en espion. Bien sûr, je pourrais facilement en créer des plus petits mais ils ne seraient pas assez puissants. »

J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il me disait, de remettre les mots dans un ordre différent mais rien à faire : je ne saisissais toujours pas ce qui était entrain de m'arriver. Il sembla remarquer ma confusion puisqu'il prit une pause de quelques secondes avant de recommencer à parler.

« Il y a longtemps que je recherche un moyen de faire venir une créature d'un autre monde qui passerait inaperçu tout en étant extrêmement puissante. Et finalement, te voilà. Avec toi dans mes rangs, tout me sera possible »

C'en était trop pour moi.

« Oui, et moi je suis Alice au pays des merveilles! Je voudrais bien vous aider mais le fait est que demain j'ai des cours et j'aimerais bien avoir quelques heures de sommeil sans cauchemar. Donc je vais.. »

« Tais-toi! »

Il l'avait craché avec tant de dureté que je vis ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.

« Tu dois comprendre que tout ce qui t'arrive est réel. » rajouta-t-il d'un ton moins sévère.

Je me résignai à le croire, ou du moins à faire semblant de le croire afin d'éviter sa colère. Si effectivement tout était vrai, mieux valait mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

« Donc, vous croyez que je peux vous aider? » demandais-je, la voix tremblante.

« J'en suis certain même. Il y a très peu de créatures en ce monde qui peuvent contrôler le feu tout en ayant une apparence normale. »

« Quoi!?! Le feu? Vous allez être déçu… »

Je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles, de peur que cela ne le fâche encore une fois. Mais au contraire, il eut un petit sourire.

« Oui, le feu. Tu peux y résister, le créer et contrôler le plus destructeur des éléments. Ce pouvoir est en toi; il n'attend qu'un petit coup de pouce pour dévoiler toute sa puissance. »

J'avais du mal à y croire, mais l'évidence que tout était réel s'imposait de plus en plus, même si je tentais de la repousser. Je fermai mes yeux, espérant que cela m'aide à tout assimiler. La rivière et ma quasi noyade, Firendur et ses yeux, le corridor éclairé par des torches, les gravures sur les chaises, cet homme et ses révélations… Tout cela s'emmêlait dans mon esprit. Mais je parvins néanmoins à poser une dernière question.

« Qui êtes-vous? »

« Puisque tu insistes tant à savoir qui je suis, je vais te le dire.. Quoique je ne sais pas ce que cela peut t'apporter puisque tu viens d'un autre monde où je suis malheureusement encore inconnu. On me nomme Melkor… ou Morgoth, cela dépend du camp dans lequel tu es. Mais pour toi ce sera Melkor.

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_Voilà! J'attends vos reviews!!_


End file.
